Ghosts
by RaccoonGoon
Summary: Sometimes death has fallen upon those who haven't even realized it yet...  A short oneshot in Lavender Town.


The air was crisp and cold. There was an eerie silence that pervaded the seemingly empty town. I gazed over the dark, and lonely buildings scattered across the area. Silently, I turned, to face a tall and foreboding tower.

With a hollow look, I scanned it up and down, silently shivering when the sight of someone-or something- peered back at me at the edge of my vision. Bringing my glazed eyes back down to the entrance of the tall tower, I slowly began to approach it. As my weary feet brought me ever closer to the imposing tower, I passed a sign. The sign was inscribed with the words "Lavender Town; The Noble Purple Town."

As I slowly passed the dirty and lonesome sign, I glanced back to the tower, which was now becoming gradually closer. The dull sound of my footsteps were the only noise prevailing the silence on this short, yet at the same time, long walk.

Soon, another sign entered my vision. This crumbling one had the words of "Pokemon Tower. Becalm the spirits of Pokemon," written on it. Blinking, I once again brought my vision back to the depressing building. Reaching the door, I entered, no fear evident in my movements, or eyes. My mind did not even show an ounce of fear.

The interior was wide, and it was dimly lit. The darkest of shadows lay in the far corners of the first floor. It was even more cryptically silent inside Pokemon Tower than it was out in the deafening silence that was Lavender Town. No one was present here either.

I took a step forward, and then another. The sound of my foot falls reverberated off the shadowed walls. I headed over to the stairs. I looked up the passage, to see mostly darkness enveloping the way ahead. I did not waver. I silently began my ascent up the stairs, eerie echoes of my footsteps cutting through the air.

I reached the second floor, which was also poorly lit. A thin fog seemed to be rolling over the ground and past my feet as I entered the tomb filled expanse. As I continued my lonesome walk, my gaze flickered to the icy cold tombstones that littered the sides of the narrow path. Some of them were new, still not knowing the abandoned feelings as of the other slowly decaying tomb markers.

Dark beings and shadows flitted across the edge of my vision, more than once almost causing me to turn my head. But I did not relent, and kept my gaze focused and forward. I showed no emotion, nor did I hesitate when I would see dark things scamper across the path, out, and back into the maze of graves.

I reached the next flight of stairs, a deeper shadow seeming to cover this stairwell. Delving in without a flinch, I made my way to the second floor.

This time the fog was thicker, almost obscuring my worn red shoes. The shadows in the corners of the room were darker, and more foreboding. I made my way through the thickening maze of graves and to the end of this floor, coming to the third flight of darkened stairs. Making my way up, I was closer to my destination, which would be located on the next depressing floor.

As I took the first step onto the last and final floor I was to walk across before my intended destination, I noticed the even more depressing, as expected, atmosphere. It made the air heavy with secrecy and abandonment.

My half lidded eyes still stayed forward, even as low, rumbling, and deathly quite moans and howls began to fill my hearing. Things whispered depression, abandonment, loneliness, and death into my ears. But I ignored them, already knowing such emotions. Such emotions being the cause of my coming to such a town.

These noises, like death on tiptoes, swirled around me, gaining only a shiver in response at times. Coming to the center of the maze, I now studied the grave markers. I finally came upon an old and decrepit one. On it was the name of a Pokemon. My Pokemon. A Growlithe by the name of Mason.

I felt the dark circles under my eyes deepen at the sight of the name on the grave marker.

I then looked to the grave marker beside it. On this one was engraved the name of Kale Markson.

I gravely smiled.

Funny, that was my name.

I looked down to my side to see a pale and translucent Growlithe sitting obediently beside me.


End file.
